Silverlining
by vampoof94
Summary: Felicity can't sleep and Sara shows up at her window with a similar excuse. Smoaking Canary


Felicity lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling fan. It was a hot spring night and she could not sleep. It was just too hot and no matter how hard she tried to cool down, it just wasn't possible. There was also the thought of Slade Wilson haunting her. He had been in the foundry when they got back and a fight ensued. Felicity shook her head and got up out of bed. She decided she would find something to do until she got tired. She wandered into her living room and pulled her laptop out of her bag and turned it on. While she waited for it to turn on, she walked into her kitchen and made some tea. She thought about how the fight went down. Oliver, Diggle, and Sara seemed to have a very tough time. They came out battered and bruised and Felicity was completely useless. All of them were fighters and they tried to stand their ground. Slade was just too strong and he seemed to be invincible. Felicity ran a hand through her hair and let out a shaky breath. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. Slade would destroy them all. She heard a clap of thunder and jumped. It was loud as it cut through the silence. Everything freaked her out after Slade attacked them. She didn't feel safe and she worried about her friends. Felicity leaned against the counter and ran her hands through her hair. She checked the time and sighed. It was already two in the morning and she had to get up at seven to get ready for work. It was going to be a long day. She walked into the living room and started looking at things she would need to do for work tomorrow when a tap on the window scared her. She slowly set her computer down and the tap sounded again. She took a deep breath and went to the window. She gasped when she saw the leather clad woman standing on the fire escape soaking wet. Felicity opened the window and ushered Sara in.

"Sara?" Felicity watched Sara take her wig and mask off before setting them down on the table.

"Hey."

"Not that I mind, but why are you here? And at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to hood up as you call it and I saw your light on as I was passing." Sara smiled a little and ran a hand over her face to wipe some wet hair from her face. "How are you?"

"I'm the same. Well I didn't hood up I just can't sleep. Can you believe this heat? And the storm."

"It sucks." Sara said as she rubbed her hands against her arms.

"You're soaking wet. Why don't you just stay the night and get dried off?"

"You sure?"

"Well I'd rather you not have to go back out in the storm."

"All right. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sara smiled and Felicity led her down the hall to the bathroom so Sara could take a warm shower. Felicity went to her bedroom and grabbed some clothes for Sara to wear.

"Sara? I'm coming in to set some clothes down for you." Felicity knocked on the bathroom door before walking in and setting the clothes down on the counter. She made sure to keep her eyes off the girl in her shower.

"Thank you." Felicity could practically hear the grin in her voice. Felicity shut the door behind her as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She poured two cups of tea and set them on the table in the living room before sitting down and grabbing her laptop. She scrolled through different documents and drank her tea. She heard soft footsteps a few minutes later and Sara plopped down on the couch next to her. "So you decided to work since you can't sleep?"

"Yeah. I thought it might tire me out."

"I see." Sara picked up her tea and relaxed into the couch beside Felicity. They fell into a comfortable silence and Sara closed her eyes while she finished her drink. Felicity looked over a few minutes later when she felt Sara's head fall on her shoulder. She smiled and closed her laptop before taking their cups and placing them on the table.

"Someone's tired." She mumbled as she got comfortable and closed her eyes. Another loud clap of thunder startled her and Felicity jumped. Sara was jolted awake and she was on her feet looking for the danger. She realized there was nothing in the apartment and looked back at the other girl who was staring right back.

"You okay?" Sara asked as she sat back down. Felicity nodded slowly.

"Yeah...just got startled."

"You're scared of storms?"

"Not really." Felicity sighed. "The whole thing with Slade has me all jumpy."

"I won't let him touch you." Sara's voice was laced with anger and a hint of something else, but the IT girl couldn't figure out what it was. Sara placed a soothing hand on the other girl's arm. "I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks..." They fell back into silence and they each stared at the wall in front of them. Felicity looked at the clock and groaned. She was not going to get any sleep.

"So you can't sleep because you're scared? That's it right?"

"I guess. What about you?"

Sara sighed and looked at her hands. "I would be stupid to say I'm not. Slade is strong and he is persistent. He could strike at any moment and I may not be able to save everyone I love."

"So you are awake because you never know when he will attack again?"

"I guess so." Sara smiled weakly.

"Well it won't do any good. You need sleep in order to fight him at full strength. We'll get him Sara."

"You seem so sure."

"Well team arrow can do anything if we work together." She smiled and Sara laughed.

"Oliver hates that name."

"Yeah well he is just going to have to deal with it." Felicity felt calmer now that Sara was with her. She was glad that the girl had decided to stop by. "We should try to sleep."

"Okay." Sara said. Felicity could hear a hint of sadness in the word. She stood up and grabbed Sara's hand helping her up. She led them to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Sara lingered by the door as if she was unsure of what to do.

"It's better than the couch."

"You sure?"

"Of course. I'd feel safer with you here anyways." Felicity blushed and bit her lip while Sara smiled and went to the other side of the bed and got underneath the blankets. Felicity laid down without pulling the blankets up. It was still too hot and Sara must have come to that conclusion as well because she kicked them away. She faced Felicity and smiled.

"I'm glad you feel safe around me." She closed her eyes and felt sleep closing in.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" Sara hummed in response.

"Do you feel safe?"

Sara opened her eyes at the question and Felicity looked like she wanted to take it back. "Right now? Yes I do."

"Good."

"Felicity?"

"Yes?"

"You know it's not good to get close to me right?"

"You're not a monster Sara. I know you had to do things that you regret, but you did it to survive. You can return to Starling for good and try to be happy. You deserve it."

"You're sweet." Sara said as she buried her face in a pillow. "I'm sorry in advance for any nightmares that might wake you."

"Sara...it's okay. You've been through hell. I'd be worried if you didn't have nightmares."

Sara didn't respond for a few heartbeats and Felicity was worried the girl decided to ignore her. "Can I really come home for good?" It was barely a whisper, but Felicity caught it.

"The league let you go right?"

"Yes."

"Then of course you can. You have family and friends here who love you. It will take time to feel safe again, but you can do it. There's still light in you otherwise you wouldn't be here with me right now." Felicity smiled and she saw that Sara was crying. "Sara?"

"Thank you..."

Felicity got closer and wrapped her arms around Sara before kissing her head. "I'll always be here for you."

"Is it okay for you to be my safe place?"

"Of course." Felicity closed her eyes and felt sleep coming. "Let the demons rest for tonight."


End file.
